What's New Pussycat?
by Draiq
Summary: Grimmjow's having a bad day, so he comes to Earth to relieve some stress. but when he finds a strange plant, his problems get a lot worse...Ichigo's had a bad day too...but their day's about to get a whole lot better. M, future lemon, IchiGrimm


Hiya peeps!

XD I'm back with another one XD Oh dear god...I really should finish the others…XZ XD

Okay, before anyone says anything, yes, I realise that catnip doesn't cause cats to be horny like so many fanfics would have you believe –sob- but I do think I've found a way around it XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! If I did there would be a lot more fights….and by fights I mean sex XD

So without further ado, here 'tis….

**What's New Pussycat?**

Grimmjow moaned heatedly. His breath coming in short pants as he studied the plant in front of him.

He'd been having a bad day. His reiatsu was wild and untamed, and he was madder than normal. Why? Because he was horny!

Damn was he ever! He'd never felt it this bad before, and he found himself unable to satisfy himself. He wanted something better! Something much more! But there was nowhere to get it!

So he'd come to the human world to look for the damn shinigami he hated so much. Not because he wanted to fuck him…though, come to think of it, it wasn't such a bad idea…but because he wanted to fight him, and hopefully relieve some of his anger and tension.

Then he'd found this odd plant that smell so wonderful…and it was making him feel…weird. He yelped quietly as his form changed into that of Pantera. "What the fuck?!" he said out loud as he felt his body shake slightly. Why was he in this form? He hadn't consciously changed…but now he couldn't change back! And damn that smell was driving him crazy!

He sniffed the plant a few more times, before growling and flitting away. Damn…he needed to find Kurosaki…and he needed to find him now!

888888888888888888888888888888888

Ichigo was having a lousy day. He'd forgotten to study for a test, and as a result almost failed, he'd been lectured by his PE teacher for being a bad example of team work, since he won every competition, and was ace at all games, ranging from badminton to basketball. Then, worst of all, he'd fallen down the stairs!

I mean what the fuck?! How did he just manage to _fall down the stairs_?!

He sighed heavily, mumbling under his breath as he entered his room. "Fucking stairs, I can't believe I fell down those damn things! I can fight off a legion of fucking arrancar, but I'm defeated by my own FUCKING STAIRS!!"

His voice rose at the end of his tirade, his face scrunching up in fleeting anger, before he quieted again, stretching his sore back.

He turned towards his bed, another swear word on his lips as his mouth went dry, slight panic welling up in him at what he saw.

Oh shit.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Ichigo blinked, his hand quickly reaching for his shinigami badge, as his eyes never left contact with what they saw.

Crouched on his windowsill was a very irritated looking Grimmjow; even worse, he was in Pantera form. His long teal hair fell down his back in soft waves, his tail flicking behind him as he growled in a very panther like way, his blue eyes piercing Ichigo's like shards of ice beneath the crown shaped bone mask.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' ran through Ichigo's head as he fumbled for the badge. Where the fuck was it?! He found it, hand reaching for it with amazing speed…but not fast enough.

Before he could react, he found himself on the ground, Grimmjow crouched over him in a very intimidating way, his blue framed eyes inches from his own as he growled low in his throat, strong paw like hands pinning Ichigo's wrists to the floor.

Ichigo glared up into his eyes, not showing any fear. "What the fuck do you want Espada?" he spat, "You can't kill me this way, it's too fucking easy. Let me up and I'll give you the fight you want." What the fuck was this? Why was the arrancar here?

Grimmjow didn't answer, instead leaning down to rub his face harshly against Ichigo's shoulder and neck, a purr like sound escaping his throat as he did so. Ichigo's breath hitched. "What the fuck?!" he growled, "Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing!? Get off of me!" he tried to force the arrancar from him, but Grimmjow's strong thighs gripped him, and stopped him from freeing himself.

Grimmjow growled, releasing one of Ichigo's wrists to rip at his clothing, attempting to remove it from his body, by shredding if necessary.

Realisation suddenly hit Ichigo at just about the same time as Grimmjow's erection prodded him in the hip. He gasped, his eyes flying wide as he suddenly understood. Snapping out of his daze, as he realised he was now shirtless and one of his wrists was free, he quickly snapped into action.

He gripped Grimmjow's wrist tightly with his own, summoning up his strength as he flipped them over. Bodily pinning the larger arrancar beneath him, twisting his other wrist free to catch and claim Grimmjow's. Once he had him secured properly, he took a deep shuddering breath, trying to collect his thoughts, before saying, "Now Grimmjow…I want you to tell me why you are in that form, and why you are trying to rape me."

He said it in a clear voice, knowing that there was something wrong with the arrancar for him to be acting this way. After a long period of waiting, and receiving nothing from Grimmjow except frenzied struggles, he released one wrist for a split second, slapping the arrancar hard before re-securing his wrist. "Now tell me Grimmjow" he said firmly, "why are you in this form, and trying to rape me?"

This time Grimmjow did answer, though it seemed to take a lot of effort on his part, as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Can't…change back…odd plant…smelt funny…making me…" he trailed off, his face one of concentration as he tried to work it out. But with a sinking feeling in his gut, Ichigo thought he knew what it was.

"Did you find this plant in the park?" he asked quietly, "under a large oak surrounded by benches?"

Grimmjow nodded slowly, his eyes questioning, as he tried in vain to grind up against Ichigo, whining for some kind of friction, even though a part of him screamed that something wasn't right.

Ichigo swore loudly. "Shit…catnip, or course. No wonder you're acting like this, you must have been horny before you smelt it…and it would be bringing out your cat side too, hence the Pantera." he groaned, how was he going to fix this?

But Grimmjow no longer cared, all he wanted was for this needy feeling to go away, for him to get the pleasure that he craved so badly. He looked up at Ichigo with big, lust filled eyes. Purring slightly as he tried to rub his face against Ichigo's arm, his hips trying to grind up into the teen for friction.

Ichigo shivered slightly, a sudden, wicked idea forming in his mind. "Grimmjow…" he purred quietly, "do you want me to make you feel good? Want me to satisfy that urge you feel, the one that demands pleasure of the most sinful kind?"

Grimmjow nodded, his mouth falling open slightly, his fangs visible to Ichigo's hungry eyes as he licked his lips, his body shuddering with need. Ichigo nodded, moving down to kiss him hungrily, forcing his tongue inside of the espada's mouth so that he could taste and tease him. Grimmjow moaned low in his throat, his fingers twitching where Ichigo held them down, longing to spring into action.

Moving back, Ichigo purred quietly, "If I let you go, are you going to be a good boy, and not try to attack me?" Grimmjow nodded quickly, his eyes pleading, and Ichigo released him, standing up and moving towards his bed.

Grimmjow sat there a little stunned at first, but slowly he stood, not sure if he should follow Ichigo or not. His mind was in a haze, and all he could seem to focus on was the idea of sex, and the smoking hot man in front of him.

Ichigo stood beside his bed, and looked back at the panther, his eyes calculating, but soon turning to lust filled as he looked upon the taller man. His hair was so long it fell past his knees, and he had a set of furry ears in the same colour. His long tail seemed to have a mind of its own, and it flicked and twirled behind him in a sensuous way. His eyes were piercing blue and needy, and his armour-like clothing did everything to accentuate his physique.

Ichigo's eyes were trained on the large open collar that showed off the teal haired mans chest, before moving his gaze lower, his eyes taking in the well muscled arms, abdomen and thighs. He shivered slightly, before beckoning for the dazed man to come closer. Grimmjow moved towards him in a way that was so fluid, it begged to be seen as beauty in itself.

When Grimmjow reached him, Ichigo pulled him into his arms, moving slightly on his toes to kiss him deeply, pulling him down to deepen it, coaxing his tongue into life. They fought for dominance, but by the end of it, Ichigo had no idea who'd won or lost. He pushed Grimmjow towards the bed, forcing him back onto it as he straddled his hips, leaning forward to run a hand through his long teal hair.

Grimmjow shivered slightly, and tried to pull Ichigo down for another kiss, but Ichigo chuckled quietly, stopping him with a firm palm to the chest. "Now now…" he whispered in a seductive voice, "be a good boy and stay there, I'm going to make it all better…"

8888888888888888888888888888888

So there we have it XD what's everyone's thoughts and feelings on it?

My goal for this story was to prove that with proper skill, Grimmjow CAN be uke….although really…I'm sure _I_ don't have the skill…but still. I suppose you can take this as a challenge!

Please people! Show that you are better than me and write a story with uke Grimm, but make sure that it _works_! XD

There will be more, and I'm sorry for leaving you with this sort of cliff hanger XZ

Please R&R! Go on! The buttons just there! You know you want to push it!

-iloveanimeguys over and out XD


End file.
